The Little Mermaid
by chazza-x
Summary: Jessa's in trouble, so she runs and stays away from the water so she can stay human. J.K knows her secret and tries to help her. Any way he can. Then she shows.......


**J.P.O.V**

"JESSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!" My fathers roars were heard all over the kingdom, _oh this should be mega fun, _I thought. I could not deal with that, I had just got in trouble with Oscar my sisters and mine's childminder; I did not need to get shouted at by my father.

Blocking out his roars by humming in my head I swam faster than I had ever swam in my entire life, it only took me two minutes to swim from the bottom of the ocean to the top. I loved the human world, it looked so beautiful. I knew that I could be part of it, and that was what I was going to do. It was the perfect plan, just for a few days anyway. Until father calmed down, it would be perfect.

_Jessa, don't run please. Come home, we'll worry. _I could hear my big sister – by one year – thoughts from miles away. Marietta, acted as if she was younger than me. But by dreadful truth she was older, my darling sister. It was always me and her against the world. My father got remarried every four years, longer if one woman gave him an heir, but no mer-woman had of yet. Mine and Mary's mother had died giving child birth to me, father remarried two years later. I had always hated my father for his marrying habits. But I did get loads of big and younger sisters out of it. Oldest was Lucy, then Janey, then there was Mary and me, then Willow, then Alisha, then Hannah, then Kaitlin.

Father's new wife, was mean and fake. I hated her. Her name was Darla; she was twenty, a year older than Lucy. It was sick; Darla had dyed blonde hair and ginger eyes. Her tail was the colour of mouldy bread and always wore revealing tops. She was with my dad for the money and fame, everyone knew that. Expect my father. That was why I was in trouble….*flashback*

_"Let me go, please…please!" I heard a girl sobbing, putting my brush down – thanks to Janey I had to brush my straight chocolate brown hair everyday – and followed the screams. Frowning I walked into my youngest sister's, Kaitlin – Kati –'s room._

_My blood started boiling at the sight in front of me; Darla was punching Kati – who was ten – in the face over and over again. Kati wasn't strong enough to fight the weight of Darla. Marching over to Darla, I dragged of off Kati by her dyed blonde hair and carried on dragging her all the way to the bathroom. Where, I, threw her head down the toilet and flushed it down the toilet. Pulling her up by her hair I looked at her face, even though her face was slashed with toilet water I could see the tears. _

_"Why are you doing this to me, I-I've done nothing wrong." She sobbed. _

_I punched her in the face, "You were beating Kati, who is ten remember, into a bloody pulp, Darla." I punched her in the face again and dragged her back into Kati's room. Kati was sobbing which made me even madder. "Now you, you gold digging cow, say sorry to her, NOW!" I commanded._

_It was just that moment that my father walked in._

I sat down on a near by rock, and for the first time in what I could remember, I cried. I didn't like crying, it made me feel weak…valuable. I looked down at my sugar pink tail and counted the scales. And I let the silent tears drop. I cried for Kati, for my sister who had now to put up with Darla, and lastly I cried for my mother. I knew from photos that I looked more like her than Mary. Yes, Mary had her eyes, but I had her eyes, her hair, her nose and her mouth. Apart from the tail, my mothers was blue, I was the spitting image of my mum.

My father had been furious at me; he picked up Darla and had cradled her in his arms. He gave me a look to say 'who are you' and had called Oscar. Oscar had shouted at me, while my fathers choose Darla over his daughters. I had shown no emotion through all of the shouting, the only emotion I showed was when I hugged Kati and told her everything was going to be okay.

I covered my mouth and tried to block out the noise that came along with crying. It was no use. I looked at top; it was black with 'trouble' written in pink. It was stained with blood, Kati's – from where I had hugged her – and Darla's – from where I had punched her. I wondered how long Kati had been abused by my step mother.

"It can't be that bad, whatever your crying about." A voice sighed from behind me.

**Jk.P.O.V**

I stared down at the crying girl in front of me; all I saw was chocolate brown hair which reached her waist. I knew that she was crying because I could hear the muffled cries she – I assumed – was trying to stop. She froze when she heard my voice.

"Oh My God," she muttered, and slowly turned around. It was then that I saw what she was. She was a mermaid. And she was beautiful.


End file.
